This invention relates generally to a fluid drain assembly, and more particularly to such an assembly useful for changing oil in automobiles.
Draining fluid from any kind of sump often becomes an awkward proposition, both from the standpoint of achieving effective drainage of the sump, and from the standpoint of preventing excessive cleaning after such drainage. This is particularly true with regard to oil from an internal combustion engine. Sump drainage also generally requires the use of tools which may be inconvenient to use.
One attempt at solving the above-mentioned problems includes replacing an oil pan drain plug with a valve body having a poppet valve. Attached to the valve body is either a dust cap having a gasket/seal therein; or, when draining is desired, an activation member having a hose attachment side, a valve body attachment side, and a triangularly shaped activation pin. The activation member has therein a gasket/seal. The activation member thus includes four separate components: a threaded coupling (valve body attachment side); the gasket/seal; a hose barb end form (the hose attachment side); and the activation pin. The threaded coupling and the hose barb end form are attached by swaging or another suitable manufacturing process.
There are several drawbacks associated with the above-mentioned design. The manufacturing step necessary to attach the threaded coupling to the hose barb end form adds additional expense, both in manufacture time and resources (human and/or materials). Further, the joint between the threaded coupling and the hose barb becomes a potential leak path for hot fluid. The gasket/seal proximate to the joint is an attempt to seal this potential leak path. Further, the triangular shaped activation pin requires the aperture in the valve seat to be large enough such that the triangular pin penetrates to a depth sufficient to open the poppet valve. This relatively large aperture in turn necessitates that the entire fluid drain assembly be larger. This also adds to the cost of manufacture. The relatively large size of the device may in certain instances prove to be a problem, particularly in the case of automobiles wherein the oil pan is one of the lower parts of the automobile underbody—if the valve body, with or without the dust cap installed, hits the road, rocks, or anything protruding upward from the surface of the road, the device may be pulled out of the oil pan or may be damaged. In either case, the potential exists for unwanted drainage of oil.
Thus, a need exists for an improved fluid drain assembly.